mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Pon-3/Gallery
Season one Suited For Success DJ Pon-3 spins a record S1E14.png|Oooh, a record? Who could that be? Who that S01E14.png|Zoom out... good... DJ Pon-3's magic aura S01E14.png|It's DJ Pon-3! DJ Pon-3 S01E14.png DJ Pon-3 square no watermark.png|Pon-3 plays music for Rarity's fashion show. Season two A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Pinkie Pie pulling up DJ Pon-3 S2E26.png|''Let's get this party started!'' DJ Pon-3 about to start the music S2E26.png|Set the record... Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 S02E26.png|...and then play! DJ Pon-3 hitting the disc S2E26.png|Begin the music! DJ Pon-3 removes her shades S2E26.png|DJ Pon-3's eyes! Wedding dance S2E26.png|DJ Pon-3 starting the party with Pinkie. Season three Magical Mystery Cure Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png|Seen from the back for the first time Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up balloon 2.png Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png|Don't mind me, I'm just making my token appearance for the season Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png|And the all time fan favorite is back! DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png|She seems to like Spike My Little Pony Equestria Girls DJ Pon-3 with headphones EG.png|DJ Pon-3, walking in the hallway with headphones. Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png|Jeez! Rarity's shout must've been loud- DJ Pon-3 can hear her through her headphones! Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png DJ Pon-3 in the cafeteria EG.png|Listening, with her glasses on. Applejack grabbing onto DJ-Pon3's glasses EG.png|Hey, let go of my glasses! DJ Pon-3 eyes revealed EG.png|Never mind, I can see better now! Rainbow Dash pointing at the camera EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png DJ Pon-3 and students with pony ears EG.png|Who's that with DJ Pon-3? DJ Pon3 DJing EG.png|Play that music, DJ Pon-3. Season four Simple Ways Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Everyone looking at Pinkie Pie S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 DJ Pon-3 on the turntable S4E21.png DJ Pon-3 record scratching S4E21.png DJ Pon-3 playing the turntable S4E21.png Pinkie with DJ Pon-3 S4E21.png|DJ Pon-3's best DJ face. Inspiration Manifestation DJ Pon-3 at the Foal and Filly Fair S4E23.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3 at the crosswalk EG2.png|DJ Pon-3 knows the rules of the road. DJ Pon-3 looking to the right EG2.png DJ Pon-3 putting on headphones EG2.png|When she puts the headphones on, it's party time! DJ Pon-3 turning on music EG2.png|Ah, yes, remember iPods? Neither do I! DJ Pon-3 nods her head to the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 taps her hand to the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 about to walk EG2.png DJ Pon-3's bass-dropping footstep EG2.png|DJ Pon-3's got a new pair of kicks. DJ Pon-3's walk causing vibrations EG2.png|She's walkin' in wubs. DJ Pon-3's reflection in a windshield EG2.png Sound waves in DJ Pon-3's glasses EG2.png DJ Pon-3 strutting across the street EG2.png|Everyday I'm shufflin'. Sweetie Belle passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Scootaloo passing by DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 dancing in the street EG2.png|Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk... DJ Pon-3 walking confidently EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking at birds EG2.png Cat startled by car alarm EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking toward unnamed boy and dog EG2.png Unnamed boy and dog passing DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking down the street EG2.png DJ Pon-3 and unnamed boy fist-bump EG2.png|Brohoof! Unnamed boy puts on sunglasses EG2.png DJ Pon-3 at another crosswalk EG2.png DJ Pon-3 feeling the beat EG2.png DJ Pon-3 approaching Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entering Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking in slow motion EG2.png DJ Pon-3 passing by shop patrons EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking toward Mane 5 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 standing at shop counter EG2.png DJ Pon-3 pointing EG2.png Mrs. Cake giving bag to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking away EG2.png DJ Pon-3 leaving Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 opening the shop doors EG2.png DJ Pon-3 kicking school doors open EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entering Canterlot High EG2.png DJ Pon-3 and unnamed students walk through hallway EG2.png|By this point, DJ Pon-3's like the pied piper of dubstep. DJ Pon-3 passes by Cranky Doodle Donkey EG2.png DJ Pon-3 strutting through the halls EG2.png DJ Pon-3 taking book from locker EG2.png DJ Pon-3 dancing in the halls EG2.png DJ Pon-3 about to back into Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 backs into Principal Celestia EG2.png|Principal Celestia threw off DJ Pon-3's groove. DJ Pon-3 in trouble EG2.png|Didn't you hear the bell? Principal Celestia confiscates DJ Pon-3's headphones EG2.png|Give 'em to me. DJ Pon-3 running to class EG2.png|Now get to class! DJ Pon-3 looking back to Principal Celestia EG2.png DJ Pon-3 takes out earbuds EG2.png|Celestia can't stop me from enjoying my music! DJ Pon-3's music starts again EG2.png|Wub a dub dub! Guitar Centered DJ Pon-3 in the music store EG2.png Main 5 enter the music store EG2.png Rainbow Dash "no, Pinkie" EG2.png Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png DJ Pon-3 giving Rainbow her prize EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking at her guitar EG2.png Trixie grinning EG2.png Trixie grabbing guitar from DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Rainbow Dash buying the guitar EG2.png Main 5 leaving the music store EG2.png Pinkie on the One Rainbow and friends in the cafeteria EG2.png Rainbow and friends having lunch EG2.png Pinkie Pie holding a spoon EG2.png Pinkie Pie starts drumming EG2.png Shake your Tail! DJ Pon-3 in front of turntable EG2.png DJ Pon-3 busting a move EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Rainbow Dash throws her hands out EG2.png The Rainbooms perform outside at dusk EG2.png Rainbooms singing "set yourself apart" EG2.png Other Merchandise SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg|Comic-Con '11 Poster Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 3.jpg|WeLoveFine DJ PON-3 T-shirt Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart Daft PON3.jpg|WeLoveFine "Daft Pon3" men's shirt, parody of Daft Punk Discovery album Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 2.jpg|WeLoveFine "PON3" T-shirt parody of Disney film TRON DJ Pon-3 toy.jpg|New Fall '12 DJ Pon-3 Toy Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ Pon-3.png|WeLoveFine DJ Pon3 Vinyl Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 Graffiti.jpg|WeLoveFine "Graffiti PON-3" men's shirt Vinyl Scratch in official Hasbro licensed product.jpg|Vın̈yl Scratch Designs Zecora toy and packaging SDCC 2012.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Funko Pop! figures promotional image.jpg Comic issue 1 page 6.png|Page 6 of comics issue 1 DJ Pon-3 listening to music comic issue 9.png Comic issue 1 cover B.png|DJ Pon-3 on the cover of issue 1 Comic issue 2 Hot Topic cover.png|Hot topic cover art. Featuring DJ Pon-3 Comic issue 3 Midtown Comics cover.jpg|On the cover of issue 3 Midtown Variant Issue 4.jpg|Look! She's a crystal pony now! How cute!^.^ IDW comic issue 9 cover by Andy Price.jpg|DJ Pon-3 winks. Comic issue 9 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 Larry's cover.jpg Comic issue 10 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 11 pages 12-13.jpg|From MLP comic issue 11, reveals her possible brother 33⅓-LP, and how she got her cutie mark. Comic issue 12 Larry's cover.jpg Comic issue 12 rough shared edition cover.jpg DJ Pon-3 Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png Miscellaneous Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 3.jpg|At the Royal Wedding DJ Pinkie Pie Hubworld Wedding promotion.png|DJ Pon-3 in the DJ Pinkie Pie game Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg|Sneak peek from season three finale Category:Character gallery pages